


the things I do for love.

by hanorganaas



Series: barry and cisco's super awesome new years comic con party [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco and Barry Throw Wild Parties, Cosplay, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crack, F/M, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mick is overdramatic, New Year's Eve, Romance, Slice of Life, Star Wars References, This is Ridculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: The Misadventures of Oliver Queen at a Pop Culture New Years Party thrown by Cisco and Barry, including a Han Solo costume, lightsaber battles and really bad British Accents.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> written for haldoor Congratulations you are the owner of my first ever fic written in the Arrow Fandom. I hope you enjoy this, I had a blast writing it.

“Oliver it’s here!” Felicity exclaimed as she ran the stairs into the Arrow lair waving a card in the air. From Oliver’s view he could see it was red with sparkles. The person who sent it used fancy scissors to cut around the edges.

Oliver came down from the Gauntlet after another vigorous hour of training to see what his girlfriend was possibly excited about this time. Though, he always had to admit Felicity’s enthusiasm about everything did always bring out a bit of brightness after these dark and recent days.

He walked over to Felicity and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. 

“What’a here,” Oliver asked in curiosity.

Felicity flipped the invitation to show him. Oliver’s eyes scanned the invitation reading the words carefully.

_Barry and Cisco’s Super Awesome New Years Comic Con Party_  
When: December 31st, 8:00pm  
Where: Barry and Cisco’s Apartment  
Drinks and Food will be served  
Everyone must dress in Costume from pop culture, if you are not wearing one you will be thrown out. 

“Great a costume party,” Oliver snarked with a smirk forming on his face, “I didn’t wear a costume every day…..I should dress up as the Green Arrow just for kicks.”

 

Felicity laughed for a moment before moving up on the tips on her toes to wrap her arms around Oliver. She then frowned. There was a serious look on her face which meant only one thing….she already had their costumes planned out. 

“That’s really funny,” She quipped, “but ever since Barry told me about the party, I took the liberty of going to the costume store and picking out what we are going to wear, because I knew you would probably going to have a problem with it.”

Oh a thousand horrible possibilities rushed through his mind on what Felicity possibly had in mind to dress as. Two Teletubbies, Romeo and Juliet -- as he thought the story was pretty depressing, or worse, Bella and Edward from that Twilight movie Tommy had dragged him to.

“Please don’t tell me we’re dressing up as Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele,” Oliver jokingly uttered horrified.

“No I wouldn’t humiliate myself like that,” Felicity answered, “but we are dressing as Han and Leia.” Oliver opened his mouth to speak. It was not that he hated Han Solo. Growing up, even now, he thought Harrison Ford was a brilliant actor. It was just that….well, he thought the costume looked a little ridiculous. It was like a cowboy getup…[like he was one to talk as Green Arrow] and would probably wouldn’t look well on him. But Felicity quickly interrupted: “No butts! It's every geek girl’s dream to dress up as Princess Leia as her boyfriend dressing up as Han.”

Felicity made that cute pouting look and Oliver couldn’t say no. With a deep sigh and a smile on his face he said:

“Fine, for you, I’ll be the Han to your Leia.”

With a small kiss on the lips, Felicity cheered:

“Yay!”

* * *

Oliver almost wished Cisco and Barry hadn’t invited Diggle, Laurel and Thea to this party. The moment he came down the stairs the three of them were laughing hysterically.

“Very funny,” Oliver grumbled.

Thea, who was dressed up as Sansa Stark from Game of Thrones walked over to her brother and patted him on the back.

“So Han tell me how fast does your ship fly?” She asked.

“And where is your buddy Chewbacca?” Laurel, who looked like a carbon copy of Kate McKinnon’s character from Ghostbusters, teased.

“Diggle was supposed to be,” Oliver sighed, “but then he betrayed me when he decided to dress up as Eleven from _Stranger Things_ because he thought it would be hilarious.”

Diggle stepped forward. Oliver had to admit the costume did fulfill it’s purpose. His former bodyguard still looked as manly as he ever did, with hairy legs, facial hair, yet he pulled off his purpose by wearing a short pink dress, high ankle white socks, a blue jacket and platinum blonde wig. 

“It’s working...I walked out of the house,” Diggle quipped, “and Lyla couldn’t keep a straight face.” 

Suddenly the sound of a throat clearing interrupted the conversation. Oliver turned his head to the top of the stairs and there was Felicity standing up tall. She was wearing that pink dress Leia wore for the second half of the _Empire Strikes Back_ , with her blonde hair braided like she had in the first part of the movie. 

She entered the room like she would a real princess. Her hand elegantly on the bannister. Her chin up in the air as she slowly took her steps. When she got to the bottom she gently linked her arm with Oliver’s.

“So what do you think?” Felicity asked looking up at Oliver through hooded lashes. 

“You look like a real Princess,” He answered. 

A wild blush formed on Felicity’s features as she moved to the tips of her toes and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. 

“And you look like a real Scoundrel,” She whispered. She then smiled and turned to the crowd, “Alright everyone let’s go to this party!”

* * *

“Did Barry and Cisco invite everyone from Central City to this party?” Oliver said with his eyes wide.

He wasn’t even exaggerating. Barry and his roommate Cisco invited EVERYONE in their superhero/vigilante circle to this damn shindig. He could spot at least ten familiar faces in the room. Barry, who was dressed as Luke Skywalker, stood in the back with Iris as some redhead he didn’t recognize talking with Wally as Quicksilver from the recent X-Men movie. Doctor Stein who was dressed as Gandalf of all people was blabbing science to Cisco wearing a Harry Potter outfit and Caitlin decked in a Katniss Everdeen costume.

Oliver heard a laugh and he turned to see that even Kara was here with what he guessed was that boyfriend James all the way from their alternate Earth in Rey and Finn costumes having a chat with Sara decked as one of the Characters from that S.H.I.E.L.D. show and…..was that Snart…..in drag...in a Elsa costume?

“HAN SOLO!” A gruff voice called as man in a mask pushed through the crowd. 

The next thing Oliver knew some dressed as, what was that villain's name? Kyle Ron? Rylo Ken? The son of Han and Leia who went bad. He stopped in front of Oliver and Felicity and pulled off his mask and revealed himself as Mick Rory. 

Between the black cloak, tight fitting clothes and long black haired wig, Mick looked more ridiculous than Snart. He threw his mask to the floor and pulled out a toy replica the villian’s cross shaped lightsaber. 

“I’m being torn apart,” Mick growled, “I would like to be free from this pain! Help me daddy.”

Oliver tilted his head and opened his mouth, but before he could even utter a word, Mick thrust his lightsaber forward and poked Oliver in the stomach.

“WHAT THE!” The vigilante shrieked.

“Alright Benny boy,” Felicity said reaching forward and knocking the lightsaber out of Mick’s hand, “you are grounded.”

“But MOOOOM!” Mick pretended to whine.

Ray Palmer, adorned in what looked like an Imperial officer’s suit stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Mick’s shoulders. 

“My apologies,” Ray spoke in what was possibly the worst British accent imitation Oliver ever heard, “Ren is having one of his moods….come on Ren Snoke is waiting for us.”

Mick picked up his lightsaber and wrapped his arm around Ray’s shoulders.

“Yes General Hux,” The former criminal cheered raising his lightsaber in the air, “LET US DRINK TO THE DEATH OF MY DAD!” 

As the two men dressed in black walked off and back into the crowd, Oliver sighed and buried his head into his free hand. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

“Come on Barry you have to admit,” Iris said wrapping her arm around Barry, “Oliver makes a great Han Solo.” 

Okay so Oliver ended up having a good time.

In addition to catching up with Sara who he hadn’t spoken to since she left with the Legends crew, he got to meet some new people. Oliver was particularly found of Kara’s boyfriend James, who like him had an important leadership job and was a vigilante too. The two of them spent a good hour exchanging stories and vigilante tips before Mick interrupted the convo and started a lightsaber Battle with Kara in the middle of Cisco and Barry’s kitchen which ended with Cisco riding in on a broom and breaking it up.

At that point, Oliver who was away from Felicity from most of the night decided to meet up with her again. She was sitting on the couch talking to Iris and Barry. The vigilante had just arrived when Iris was complimenting his costume.

“Why thank you Iris,” Oliver responded humbly with a smile as he sat down next to Felicity and wrapped an arm around her, “and you make a great...are you supposed to be Mary Jane, Peter Parker’s girlfriend from Spiderman? That’s the only character I know that has red hair.”

Iris pretended to feign that she was offended. 

“I am Mara Jade!” She objected.

“Who’s Mara Jade?” Oliver asked.

Felicity, Barry and Iris all gasped at the same time.

“Mara Jade Skywalker!” Barry cried.

“Luke Skywalker’s wife from the good universe where Han and Leia have three kids,” Felicity elaborated. 

Oliver shrugged.

“The only universe I know of is the one with,” He paused to point at Mick who was stretching his hand over at Snart, who was shaking his head, pretending to read his mind, “that weirdo I call a son.”

“HEY EVERYONE!” Cisco called out from the kitchen, “countdown to New Years begins...NOW!”

Barry and Iris stood up and along with the rest of the crowd cheered:

“SIXTY, FIFTY NINE, FIFTY EIGHT….”

Felicity smiled and turned to Oliver. 

“Thanks for dressing up as Han tonight,” Felicity sighed happily moving her face closer to his.

“I would have done it either way,” Oliver chuckled beaming…”I love you Felicity.”

“I know!” 

Oliver laughed at the movie reference as the clock got closer to midnight. Soon another year would be gone and a New Year would start them all fresh and anew, and boy he had a lot to look forward to. 

“TEN, NINE, EIGHT!” The room cheered again.

“Happy New Year Oliver.” 

“Happy New Year Felicity.” Oliver responded.

“THREE...TWO...ONE…..HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

And they sealed off the start of a New Year with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
